Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Loonatic Stories)
''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Loonatic Stories) ''is a Prequel to Kingdom Heart (Loonatic Stories) Summary There are 5 Robot Monkey's who they are going to travel many World's as they can. Antuari are going to find Mandarin. Sparx and Gibson are going to travel many World's to find Antuari Nova and Otto are going to travel many World's to find Sparx to bring him back home. Cutscenes Shuggazoom City # Night At Shuggazoom City # Become an Animal Warrior # Going to Other World's # Tell Me The Truth # New Shuggazoom City Swat Kat's World # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Antuari's Story) # Took Callie's Heart # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Get Callie's Heart Back # Arrived in Swat Kat's World (Nova and Otto's Story) # Escape the Castle St. Canard # Arrived in St. Canard (Antuari's Story) # Find Gosalyn # Arrived in St. Canard (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Protect Gosalyn # Arrived in St. Canard (Nova and Otto's Story) # Save Morgana Bikini Bottom # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Finish the Invention # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Antuari's Story) # Fight a Malfunction Robot # Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Nova and Otto's Story) # Getting to the Krusty Krab Mysterious Tower # Arrived in The Mysterious Tower (Antuari's Story) # Arrived at the Mysterious Tower (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived at the Mysterious Tower (Nova and Otto's Story) Radiant Garden # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Nova and Otto's Story) # Arrived in Radiant Garden (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Fight the Formless Together # Found Antuari's Master again # The Skeleton Monkey # Emotional Moment with Sparx and Gibson # The Final Episode # Secret Episode (Loonatic's Stories) Looney Tunes World # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Nova and Otto's Story) # Win the Million Dream Award (Antuari's Story) # Win the Million Dreams Award (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Win the Million Dreams Award (Nova and Otto's Story) Dragon Ball World # Arrived in The Dragon Ball World (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Winner of the Dragon Ball Game # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Antuari's Story) # Save Rex the Dog # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World (Nova and Otto's Story) # Defeat Emperor Pilaf Ratchet and Clank's World # Inside the Ship (Antuari's Story) # Give from a Friend # Inside the Ship (Nova and Otto's Story) # Heart of Friendship and Love # Inside the Ship (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Save the Ship Mobius # Arrived in Mobius (Sparx and Gibson's Story) # Arrived in Mobius (Antuari's Story) # Finding the Shooting Star # Protecting the Chest of Light # Important Treasure # Arrived in Mobius (Nova and Otto's Story) # Treasure is about Friendship Acmetropolis # Arrived in Acmetropolis (Antuari's Story) # Arrived in Acmetropolis (Nova and Otto's Story) # The Truth about Sparx Warrior Graveyard # Found Skeleton King # Fight A Skeleton Monkey # All Powerful Blade of Darkness # Heading Back to Shuggazoom City # Fight Skeleton King # Fight Mandarin # Nova, Otto and Gibson's Fight Back Category:Crossover Video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Video games